Katherine's Life
by Diclochette
Summary: Katherine a été attrapée par Stefan et Damon pour qu'elle dise toute sa vie afin de sauvé Elena, bien évidement celle-ci ne dira rien. Du même côté Elena trouva son journal est commença à le lire. Elle découvre petit à petit un visage de Katherine Pierce qu'elle n'a jamais connu, une humaine. Les chapitres se passent principalement dans le passé.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà mon histoire parle de Katherine Pierce**

J'aime énormément ce personnage donc j'ai décidé d'écrire sur sa vie, bien sur il est fait à mes soin donc tout est fictif avec les personnages principaux de Vampire diaries ^^

* * *

Chapitre I :

Décembre 1474,

Ce mois de décembre était le plus rude que mon pays avait connu depuis un bon moment, ce qui n'allait pas s'améliorer avec la neige qui n'arrêtait pas de tomber. Je marchais dans les couloirs du château, malgré le feu de cheminée qui brûlait dans la pièce principale, la température qui régnait dans nos couloirs étaient château régnait un esprit de fête avec la veillée de Noël qui arrivait à grand pas. Je me nomme Katerina Petrova, je suis la fille du seigneur de la ville et je viens de célébrer mes dix-sept ans, je vis une très belle vie. Mes parents sont très clément avec moi et ils m'aiment par dessous tout. Ma mère ayant eu seulement une fille après de nombreuses fausses couches elle me considéra un peu comme le miracle de sa vie. Mon père était le seul homme à ma connaissance, qui ne considérait pas les femmes comme des moins que rien. C'était un père doux et attentionné. Je pénétrais dans la pièce principal qui était le salon et le lieu de travail de ma mère. C'était une grande couturière, tout le monde voulait s'approprier d'une de ses robes tellement tendance. Ma maternelle avait les cheveux ondulés bruns au yeux bleus ce qui était rare pour une brune mais ce qui faisait toute sa beauté. Elle était en train de faire des finissions sur une robe, elle était plus que magnifique comme toutes. Elle était bleue foncé avec des touches de dentelle de couleur noirs, les longues manches étaient recouvertes de velours gris.  
- Bonjour mère, la saluais-je d'un ton agréable.  
- Katerina, je pensais que tu étais avec ton précurseur.  
- Je viens de finir à l'instant. Serais-ce ma robe pour la veillée ?  
- Elle le sera quand elle sera finit.  
Je lui adressais un large sourire étant heureuse qu'elle ait pensé à moi. J'enfilais mon manteau et mis ma capuche que ma dame de compagnie, Maja m'enfila. Depuis que j'ai l'âge de ne plus être avec ma nourrice, cette jeune fille me tenait compagnie. Elle faisait correctement son travail, elle m'accompagnait partout où je devais aller et me remettait à ma place quand je commençais à avoir de l'affinité avec un homme. Malgré la présence de Maja, je me sentais bien souvent seule dans ce grand château surtout lorsque l'hiver était présent. Je franchis la porte d'entrée et j'aperçus mon père parlant avec un de ses amis, d'après la corpulence j'en conclus que ce fut mon oncle Victor, son frère. Mon père Igor Petrova était le seigneur de la ville, il était grand et de corpulence carrée. Il avait les prunelles de couleur marron foncé comme les miennes, ses cheveux ondulés couleur noir corbeau qui lui arrivaient à ses épaules. Tout le monde avait peur de mon paternel et pourtant sous ses air froids et distants il restait un père aimant envers moi. Je descendais les escaliers avec grâce suivie de ma servante, arrivée à leurs hauteur je les saluais en souriant. Mon père me déposa un doux baiser sur mon front en guise de bonjour.  
- Et bien Katerina, tu deviens de plus en plus belle.  
- Je vous remercie mon oncle.  
- Ma chère fille viens juste de fêter ses dix-sept ans et elle est une très bonne élève, se ventait mon père.  
- La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu savais à peine marcher et te voilà une jeune femme. Je pense que ton père a déjà préparé la liste.  
- La liste ? demandais-je d'une petite voix  
- Sa mère et moi attendons son dix-huitième anniversaire pour parler de prétendant.

-Je suis sur que Lukas serait ravis de t'avoir pour épouse et puis ...

- Katerina ton chauffeur est là, file ! ordonnait mon père.

- Je vous vois ce soir avec mère alors.  
Je fis un signe à mon oncle en guise d'au revoir, je montais dans la calèche puis une fois que Maja se mit à côté de moi, le cochet démarra. Sur tout le long du trajet je me remémorais ce que mon oncle m'avait dit. C'est vrai j'avais légèrement peur de devoir faire comme toutes mes amies de devoir me marier avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas et que je n'aimais pas. Je voulais croire au grand amour à celui que je pourrais mourir pour lui. Je savais que mon père n'allait pas me forcer la main vu que lui a pu choisir ma mère cependant c'était une de mes plus grande peur depuis mon anniversaire. Dans ce monde la femme est prisonnière des choix de son père et quand elle se marie, elle est au service de son époux. Avoir des enfants, les chérir, oui comme toute les femmes de mon âge je rêvais de cette vie là sans de m'imposer mon époux. Je passais ma journée au salon à discuter avec mes amies. Mila Zenkru nous annonçait ses fiançailles avec un jeune héritier d'une grande exploitation agricole. Elle n'avait que quinze ans et elle le vivait parfaitement bien, elle en était même heureuse. Toutes les filles la félicitèrent même moi en grande hypocrite, je voulais faire bonne figure et ne pas gâcher son bonheur. Je me levais et partis vers le buffet. La grand table était remplie de bonnes choses, le thé chatouillait mes narines ce qui me fit sourire. Je levais les yeux c'est là que je l'aperçus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Certe Ethan Karof était l'homme de la ville le plus séduisant, il était un de mes plus fidèles amis. Il avait les cheveux noirs légèrement courts ce qui était rare à cette époque, ses yeux était noirs comme la nuit. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, sa veste était de la même couleur. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux depuis son retour de guerre, il avait bien changé mais il gardait sa beauté. Je regardais aux alentours pour savoir où était Mija, je la vis entrain de parler avec d'autre dame de compagnie. J'échanger un regard avec Ethan puis je me dirigeais vers l'étage où je savais que lui et moi pouvons être tranquille. J'entrais dans une chambre, elle était éclairée par le soleil d'hiver et le feu qui continuait à se consumer. La porte s'ouvrit et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.  
- J'ai crus que vous n'allez jamais venir.  
- Comment je ne pouvais pas comprendre votre regard, me dit-il en fermant la porte à clef.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous m'avez manqué pendant votre séjour à la guerre.  
- Vous m'avez manqué aussi Katerina.  
Il me prit par ses bras et commença à m'embrasser avec amour et passion, je le prolongeais de la même façon. Il retira doucement ma robe, je me retrouvais en robe de dessous devant lui. Je rougis doucement au contact de ses lèvre dans mon cou, je retirais ses vêtements en laissant mes mains en courir sur son torse. Nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit en continuant nos baisers avec passion, sentant nos envies monter de plus en plus. Cela faisait six mois que je ne l'avais pas revu, que je n'avais pas pu l'avoir dans mes bras ou avoir un de nos moments comme ceux là. J'étais tellement heureuse dans ses bras que je ne pu pensais à rien d'autre qu'à notre amour, que nous le prouvons en franchissant cet acte.

Après ma journée avec Ethan je rentrais enfin au château, l'odeur du dîner se fit sentir dans toute les pièces comme à son habitude. J'enlevais mon manteau et je m'avançais vers le salon où j'entendis une conversation entre mes parents.  
- Je croyais que nous voulions attendre son dix-huitième anniversaire, Igor.  
- Je le sais bien mais mon frère m'a proposé une offre que je ne peux refuser.  
- Et de qu'elle offre s'agit-il ? demanda ma mère.  
- Ses terres et grâce à la dote de Katerina cela remboursera nos frais.  
- Igor on n'a pas le droit de forcer notre fille unique à se marier avec un homme parfaitement inconnu et qu'elle n'aime pas.  
- Je le sais bien, Sarah mais nous sommes ruinés !Même si tes robes se vendent bien avec la disette de l'été dernier et de cet hiver nous n'avons plus d'argent dans les caisses.  
Je baissais les yeux, ma famille était ruiné et je n'en savais rien. D'un côté je m'en voulais avec mes grands rêves de l'amour, de vouloir faire comme mes parents... alors qu'ils avaient des problèmes d'argent et que le seul moyen pour qu'on reste riche était que je me marie avec mon cousin. Je marchais petit à petit vers le salon, j'inspirais un bon coup. Aller Katerina tu peux y arriver...  
- Père, mère ... Si c'est la seule solution j'accepte.  
- Katerina, murmura ma mère, Es-tu vraiment sure ?  
- Certaine ! affirmai-je.  
Mon père me prit dans ses bras heureux, il me murmura un merci. C'était la première fois que je voyais mon père aussi content de mes choix, avant c'était plus de la vanité qu'autre chose. Ma mère, au contraire, avait les larmes au yeux et n'était enchantée par ma décision. Après tout j'étais une Petrova, je devais faire passer ma famille avant mes rêves mais à quoi bon ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Je vous donne mon chapitre 2 :), j'espère de tout coeur vous allez l'aimé ^^ J'attends vos reviews avec impatiente, mettez-en moi stp qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais :)**

* * *

Janvier 1475,

Mes parents avaient annoncé mes fiançailles à toute la famille le jour de Noël, bien sur tous les membres avaient félicité mon futur époux et moi. Les nouvelles allaient très vite dans le village vu que le lendemain de la naissance du Christ la plupart des villageois me lançaient des sourires. Malheureusement la seule personne à qui je n'avais pas dit que j'allais épousé Lukas, c'était Ethan. Depuis que j'ai accepté la demande de mon cousin, j'évitais Ethan le plus possible, si on apprenait que j'avais eu une liaison avec un homme de guerre ce serait scandaleux ! J'étais une fille bien élevée après tout et je ne devais pas faire souffrir mes parents avec mon seul amour. La réputation de ma famille était entre mes mains et je ne devais pas briser leur confiance. Mon père était tellement fier de moi que je voulais continuer à voir cette lueur dans ses yeux. Ma mère, en revanche, elle n'arrêtait pas de me demander si j'étais sûre de mon choix. Sûre ? Je ne crois pas. Je ne connais aucune femme étant sûre de se marier avec le bon homme, après tout c'est normal vu qu'on allait être lié pour la vie. Mes questions se figeaient dans ma tête. Et si il était violent ? Est-ce que l'amour viendra après ? Ma grand mère me disait toujours qu'il ne fallait jamais tourner le dos à l'amour, le vrai, sinon pourquoi nous continuerons de vivre sans lui ? Je savais que c'était ce que j'étais entrain de faire avec Ethan mais ma famille avait besoin de moi. Le mariage avançait à grand pas, ma mère avait déjà fini ma robe de mariée et mon voile. Elle était seulement entrain de donner la liste du buffet qu'il aura ce jour là et ordonné aux servantes de finir les décoration pour la salle de bal. La culpabilité montait de plus en plus en moi, à chaque minute qui me rapprochait de mon mariage. Je m'en voulais de n'avoir rien dit à Ethan. Je n'aimais pas me moquer des personnes surtout quand je les aimais. Lorsque tout le monde étaient occupés à terminer les préparatifs, j'en profitais pour m'éclipser pour me balader dans le jardin. J'adorais le parc enneigé à cette période de l'année, c'était vraiment mon moment préféré de l'année. Je m'assis sur le banc en pierre qui était glacé. Je regardais devant moi en soupirant, je voulais juste vider ma tête et ne plus pensais à ce mariage. Ma tête me tournais et mon ventre me faisait atrocement mal. Je savais que c'était le stresse.  
- Katerina ?

Je levai ma tête, regardai la personne qui m'appelait. Il était là, l'homme dont je suis amoureuse. Je m'étais interdis de le voir mais j'avais oublié que son campement avec les autres soldats était dans le parc du château. L'uniforme le rendait plus beau et plus ferme. Les cheveux avaient légèrement poussé depuis un mois mais cela le rendait magnifique. J'inspirais un bon coup et un sourire sur mes lèvres se dessinait sans que je le voulais.  
- Ethan, soupirais-je.  
- Je me demandais comment vous alliez.  
- Je vais bien et vous ? J'ai appris que vous allez bientôt repartir pour la Roumanie.  
- Vous êtes bien au courant. Votre visage va me manquer ma douce Katerina, murmura-t-il d'un simple soupir.  
- Ethan je dois vous dire quelque chose ...  
- Je le sais déjà, vous êtes promise au fils du seigneur de la ville d'à côté.  
- Je voulais vous le dire plus tôt, je vous le promets... J'avais juste peur de votre réaction.  
- Katerina, je ne vous en veux pas. Vous êtes une très belle femme et la fille du seigneur, un pauvre soldat n'aurait pas pu vous demander votre main.  
Sa phrase me fit mal au coeur mais pourtant c'était la vérité. Même si mon père s'est marié avec une simple couturière, mes parents n'auraient jamais voulu que je me marie avec un homme de l'armée. Avec la guerre je n'étais pas à l'abris de devenir veuve avant l'âge ou sans même mettre un héritier au monde.  
- Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur Katerina, me dit-il avant de partir.  
Je le regardais me fuir sans aucun regard envers moi. Je sentis mon coeur tomber pour s'écraser en petits morceaux à la fin de sa chute. Maintenant je comprenais quand on disait le coeur brisé car le mien était dans le même état. Je laissais mes larmes couler sur le long de mes joues, en ce moment j'étais très émotive. Je m'avançais vers le château et montais les escaliers lentement ma tête me faisait trop des siennes. Soudain je sentis perdre l'équilibre et deux bras autour de ma taille pour me rattrape.  
- Doucement Katerina, me conseillait la voix de mon père.  
Je le regardais avec un léger sourire, il me tenait dans ses bras et nous montâmes les escaliers ensemble. A vrai dire je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je perdais l'équilibre trop souvent, mes émotions étaient amplifier comme le premier jour où j'ai eu mes règles, il y a maintenant six ans. Puis j'avais des maux de ventre incroyable, je sais que c'est à cause du mariage qui approche mais jamais je m'étais sentie aussi mal. Une fois rentrée dans le château, je vis que ma mère et les servantes avaient bien avancé dans les décorations pour la cérémonie, mais cela m'était égal. J'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de monter dans ma chambre et de me reposer pour que mon mal être parte à tout jamais. J'annonçai à ma dame de compagnie, Mija que j'allais m'allonger un peu. Je partie sur le regard inquiet de mon père et de ma mère. Une fois que Mija mit le feu de cheminée en route, je demandais de me laisser seule afin que je puisse réfléchir en paix. Je me remémorais mon enfance avec Ethan, on était les meilleur ami au monde. Notre amitié grandissait au fur et à mesure des années, elle se transformait en amour profond. Nous commençons à nous fricoter vers l'adolescence puis une chose en amenait une autre et je m'offrais à lui sans avoir peur de rien. Et il y a deux ans Ethan m'annonça qu'il partait à la guerre, je me souviens encore les larmes que j'ai versé à cause de cette nouvelle. La peur qu'il meurt au combat me terrifiait et me terrifie encore aujourd'hui. J'avais perdu mon amour de jeunesse et surement l'amour de ma vie. Je m'endormis sous mes souvenirs de mon enfance.

Le grand jour était arrivé, la foule d'invités était dans l'église du village. Moi, j'étais dans la pièce d'à côté en train de finir de me préparer. J'étais vêtue d'une robe blanche avec des coutures dorée, ma robe était vraiment réussie ma mère avait travaillé tellement d'heures pour que j'aime cette robe, et c'était réussi. Mija m'avait coiffé avec deux tresses de chaque côté et mes cheveux étaient bouclés naturellement. Ma mère entra dans la pièce avec mon voile, elle me prêta le camé de la famille Petrova de lapis lazuli. Toute petite je rêvais de le porter, même si je savais que j'allais l'hériter lorsque ma mère mourrait. Elle me donna le vieux mouchoir bleu qu'elle avait le jour de son mariage et elle tendait une boite que j'ouvris en souriant. C'était un bracelet en or où était écris mon prénom d'une plume légère.  
- Oh mère ...  
- C'est ton cadeau de mariage de la part de ton père et de moi.  
- Je vous en remercie, dis-je en souriant.  
Elle me le mit au poignet et je la pris en souriant, les larmes aux yeux. Une fois nos embrassades finies, ma mère attacha mon voile à mes cheveux et me mit la voilette devant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle fit se geste pour dire que je ne pourrais plus retourner en arrière maintenant j'allais être marier. Mon sentiment était tellement fort que je n'avais pas l'impression d'aller à mon mariage mais à mon enterrement. Je devais dire adieu à l'ancienne Katerina amoureuse d'Ethan son amour de jeunesse, son plus grand amour, maintenant je devais dire bonjour à la nouvelle Katerina, la femme mariée et tombée amoureuse de son cousin, Lukas. Bien sur je devais lui donner un héritier et de préférence une fille; faire comme toutes les femmes mariées présentes pour ses enfants et son mari mais en plus je serais la femme du seigneur des terres de mon père et de mon oncle donc je devais être présente pour mon peuple. Tant de choses que je laisserais bien tomber pour m'enfuir avec Ethan au bout de l'Europe. Je m'avançais jusque devant la nef, mon père prit mon bras gauche et s'avança dans l'allée principal sous le regard de l'assemblée. Je vis mon futur époux à gauche du prêtre, il était habillé dans une simple tenue de costume de marié. L'angoisse commençait à monter en moi à grande vitesse, ma tête commença à refaire des siennes. Soudain, sans que je ne m'en rende compte mes yeux tournèrent et se fut le noir ...


End file.
